


Random Tuft of Fur

by dragonofdispair



Series: Whiskers on Kittens [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Jazz has a bur. Oh, the horror!





	Random Tuft of Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



> A little thing based on an spontaneous role play that happened while chatting about other things. Written because work is a drag.

“Hold still!” Prowl meowed irritably. “You’ve got a bur here and I need to get it out.”

Jazz did NOT hold still. Jazz wiggled more! Prowl might be the only creature in the entirety of ever who could hold Jazz down to groom him without being scratched to death (his mother didn’t count! the evil old queen had been four times his size!), but that didn’t mean Jazz was going to make it easy on Prowl.

With a huff, Prowl bodily hauled himself on top of the little silver tabby and flopped himself down onto Jazz so he couldn’t wiggle away. 

Jazz made a few more token wiggles, trying to pull himself out from under Prowl with his claws dug into the plush carpet, just to make sure he couldn’t get away, then flopped himself, resigned. He didn’t let go of the carpet though. Just in case.

“But whyyyyy!” Jazz said with a violent swish of his tail that hit Prowl in the side. 

“Because prickly fur is not good,” Prowl meowed reasonably between licks. Jazz was not in the mood for  _ reasonable. _ “That’s why we get rid of itchy things.”

In his opinion, Jazz came back to the House with far too many itching things stuck in his fur. Silly kitten.

Jazz was not interested in Prowl’s opinions either. “I can do it myself,” he pouted, ears drooped as he meowed mournfully. Why was everyone so mean to him!

Prowl shifted for a better angle from which to lick the bur from Jazz’s fur; Jazz pulled with his claws in the carpet, trying to take advantage of the movement to wiggle away. It didn’t work. “But you  _ didn’t _ do it yourself, so now I’m doing it.” Prowl put an almost black paw on Jazz’s head to hold him down. “Hold still!”

_ Mrrrrrroooooooooowwww! _

“Oh stop it,” Prowl scolded, setting back to his task of licking the bur from Jazz’s haphazardly groomed fur. “You make it sound like I’m killing you and I am doing no such thing. Honestly, did your mother never teach you proper grooming?”

_ Lick. Lick. Lick. _

“Proooooowwl! Noooooo! Lemme go!”

“When I’m done.”

Jazz didn’t dignify that with a response; he just sulked, tail puffing up like a particularly irritable bottle brush.

_ Lick. Lick. _ Prowl finally managed to disentangle the bur and it went tumbling to the floor. Prowl eyed it disdainfully, flicking his ears with disgust. Where  _ did _ Jazz find these things? Nothing in the House was so nasty. “There,” he informed the tabby. He licked the fur again for good measure, trying to get it into some semblance of order (and failed, as usual). 

With a sigh, Prowl moved again, flopping down on/next to Jazz for a proper nap now that the nasty, itchy thing was gone.

Or he tried.

Jazz’s grip on the carpet let him launch himself away and under the couch before Prowl’s weight could restrain him again. He was going to sulk here under the couch and NOT CUDDLE! He hissed out at the very befuddled siamese.

.

.

.

end


End file.
